Isle Esme Missing Sex Scene in Edwards POV
by alannalovestwilight
Summary: The morning after Bella and Edwards first night together! R&R plz: In-process, if you like than i'll write more. Thanxx!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn; Edward's POV**

_He stood, his back to me, waist deep in the midnight water, staring up at the oval moon. The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like the sand, like the moon itself, and made his wet hair black as the ocean …_

_I slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes, and walked out into the white light; it made me pale as the snowy sand too... I stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, but my care was unnecessary; the sand continued perfectly smooth, sloping gently toward Edward. I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then I placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying in the water..._

_He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now. "I promised we would try," he whispered, suddendly tense. "If.. if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once.."_

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around mine, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water._

_Breaking Dawn, pages 84-85_

I gently pulled my Bella into deeper water, never breaking our gaze. I could stare for hours into her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. We weren't very far out, the water wasn't above my shoulders yet. I could stay like this forever, as we faced the ocean, my right arm tenderly wrapped around her waist, our bodies pressing. After a long moment she gently shifted, turning to face me. Leaning up on her tip toes, she whispered into my ear, "I love you, Edward." Immediately, I leaned down so that our lips would meet. The kiss started slowly, and lightly, but then grew more intense. I lifted her up off her feet, so that I would not have to lean. She wrapped her legs and all, tightly around my waist. Her fingers wove into my bronze hair, her other hand was tightly gripping my neck.

I could hear her heart thumping, and I breathed, "Mmm, your heart is humming," into her ear. Then, too soon, she broke the kiss, gasping for air, and I set her on her feet. She layed her head onto my shoulder, and I began pressing my lips against her warm, marvelous skin. Beginning at her collarbone, then moving to behind her neck, and I stopped, then breathed. She then picked her warm face up off of my shoulder and began the second kiss. As much as I desperately wanted her, I resisted, "Didn't I bring you out here for a midnight swim?" She had a confused look on her face, then after a long moment of our gazing, she smiled warmly at me, and I crookedly smiled back at her. I pulled her up, on top of my back, and she gripped her hands around my back.

I began swiftly moving forward, she pressed her beautiful lips to my back, then leaned her rosy, warm cheek against it. After, about six or seven laps, I began racing back towards the house. When my both our feet touched the powder fine sand, I lifted her up into my arms. As we came through the threshold, and into the white room. I gently set her down on the bed, her eyes closed.

I began scanning her beautiful unclothed body. Focusing on everything exposed in front of me. "Edward," she sighed, staring at me. I broke my focus, and began to stare into her warm brown eyes. Finding the right words to say, "Bella, love, you are the most beautiful and utterly ravishing creature I have ever layed my eyes on." She smiled then began searching me with her eyes. She sighed, "I could say just the same for you, Edward Cullen." I smiled a crooked smile, and her smile widened. Then, she pulled my face down until it was directly in front of hers. I rose over her.

I stared at her passionately, wondering what she was thinking at this moment. Stupidely, I asked her, "What are you thinking, right now?" She answered, "Well, that, I can't believe your all mine, and I get to keep you forever." I smiled. But, as true as that was. I am the one who is extraordinarily lucky to be here, holding someone as perfect, and breathtaking as Bella. I love her so much, and I want nothing more than to be with her until eternity and beyond. Her beautiful eyes staring at me with so much passion. I could tell that she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her.

She began panting as I trailed soft, light kisses down her body. I stopped at her breasts, and started sucking on her right nipple as tenderly as I could, and with my hands I began smoothly running my fingers down her stomach, and her hips. Her hands gracefully explored my entire body. Beginning at my ribs, down to feel the lower parts of my body. She rested her hands tightly at my stomach, as she took as deep breath. Then, began panting heavily as I swirled my tongue, gently around her stomach moving downwards. Then, I heard a sort of whimper that escaped from her voice. I quickly stopped, and raised my entire body off of hers, and peeked my face up to see hers. "Bella, did I hurt you, love?" It was a short moment before she spoke. She replied with a voice that I could tell wanted more. Of me? "Edward; no, no, of course you didn't." I sighed with relief. Then she said something that took me by complete suprise, "More, Edward. I need you, I want you. Please, more!" I understood, and began again. She attempted to dig her finger nails into my back, a feeble attempt, and she panted my name into my ear.

I smiled, and raised my face up until it was in front of hers. I fiercely kissed her soft, touchable lips, and our tongues touched. It felt like a shock went through my stone body. It _shocked me_, _even me!_ No, something went through both of us, our bodies touching, our lips joined. The shock could have brought someone back from the dead. It was such an incredible feeling. I began inside her, panting loudly after a few moments, as did she. Then, I fell down against her warm, beautiful body, and dug my face into the white pillow lying under my Bella's, beautiful hair. I lifted myself, and fell to the side, and she curled up against me. Then Bella sighed, "Wow!" We fit together so well, Bella and I. Like two puzzle pieces made to match up.

I began whispering "I love you, Bella Cullen" into her ear several dozen times. Then she drifted into a deep sleep, and I began lightly running my fingers down her arms, her spine, the small of her back. I noticed bruises on her skin; purple and blue covered her body everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn; Edward's POV**

_He stood, his back to me, waist deep in the midnight water, staring up at the oval moon. The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like the sand, like the moon itself, and made his wet hair black as the ocean …_

_I slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes, and walked out into the white light; it made me pale as the snowy sand too... I stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, but my care was unnecessary; the sand continued perfectly smooth, sloping gently toward Edward. I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then I placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying in the water..._

_He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now. "I promised we would try," he whispered, suddendly tense. "If.. if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once.."_

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around mine, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water._

_Breaking Dawn, pages 84-85_

I gently pulled my Bella into deeper water, never breaking our gaze. I could stare for hours into her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. We weren't very far out, the water wasn't above my shoulders yet. I could stay like this forever, as we faced the ocean, my right arm tenderly wrapped around her waist, our bodies pressing. After a long moment she gently shifted, turning to face me. Leaning up on her tip toes, she whispered into my ear, "I love you, Edward." Immediately, I leaned down so that our lips would meet. The kiss started slowly, and lightly, but then grew more intense. I lifted her up off her feet, so that I would not have to lean. She wrapped her legs and all, tightly around my waist. Her fingers wove into my bronze hair, her other hand was tightly gripping my neck.

I could hear her heart thumping, and I breathed, "Mmm, your heart is humming," into her ear. Then, too soon, she broke the kiss, gasping for air, and I set her on her feet. She layed her head onto my shoulder, and I began pressing my lips against her warm, marvelous skin. Beginning at her collarbone, then moving to behind her neck, and I stopped, then breathed. She then picked her warm face up off of my shoulder and began the second kiss. As much as I desperately wanted her, I resisted, "Didn't I bring you out here for a midnight swim?" She had a confused look on her face, then after a long moment of our gazing, she smiled warmly at me, and I crookedly smiled back at her. I pulled her up, on top of my back, and she gripped her hands around my back.

I began swiftly moving forward, she pressed her beautiful lips to my back, then leaned her rosy, warm cheek against it. After, about six or seven laps, I began racing back towards the house. When my both our feet touched the powder fine sand, I lifted her up into my arms. As we came through the threshold, and into the white room. I gently set her down on the bed, her eyes closed.

I began scanning her beautiful unclothed body. Focusing on everything exposed in front of me. "Edward," she sighed, staring at me. I broke my focus, and began to stare into her warm brown eyes. Finding the right words to say, "Bella, love, you are the most beautiful and utterly ravishing creature I have ever layed my eyes on." She smiled then began searching me with her eyes. She sighed, "I could say just the same for you, Edward Cullen." I smiled a crooked smile, and her smile widened. Then, she pulled my face down until it was directly in front of hers. I rose over her.

I stared at her passionately, wondering what she was thinking at this moment. Stupidely, I asked her, "What are you thinking, right now?" She answered, "Well, that, I can't believe your all mine, and I get to keep you forever." I smiled. But, as true as that was. I am the one who is extraordinarily lucky to be here, holding someone as perfect, and breathtaking as Bella. I love her so much, and I want nothing more than to be with her until eternity and beyond. Her beautiful eyes staring at me with so much passion. I could tell that she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her.

She began panting as I trailed soft, light kisses down her body. I stopped at her breasts, and started sucking on her right nipple as tenderly as I could, and with my hands I began smoothly running my fingers down her stomach, and her hips. Her hands gracefully explored my entire body. Beginning at my ribs, down to feel the lower parts of my body. She rested her hands tightly at my stomach, as she took as deep breath. Then, began panting heavily as I swirled my tongue, gently around her stomach moving downwards. Then, I heard a sort of whimper that escaped from her voice. I quickly stopped, and raised my entire body off of hers, and peeked my face up to see hers. "Bella, did I hurt you, love?" It was a short moment before she spoke. She replied with a voice that I could tell wanted more. Of me? "Edward; no, no, of course you didn't." I sighed with relief. Then she said something that took me by complete suprise, "More, Edward. I need you, I want you. Please, more!" I understood, and began again. She attempted to dig her finger nails into my back, a feeble attempt, and she panted my name into my ear.

I smiled, and raised my face up until it was in front of hers. I fiercely kissed her soft, touchable lips, and our tongues touched. It felt like a shock went through my stone body. It _shocked me_, _even me!_ No, something went through both of us, our bodies touching, our lips joined. The shock could have brought someone back from the dead. It was such an incredible feeling. I began inside her, panting loudly after a few moments, as did she. Then, I fell down against her warm, beautiful body, and dug my face into the white pillow lying under my Bella's, beautiful hair. I lifted myself, and fell to the side, and she curled up against me. Then Bella sighed, "Wow!" We fit together so well, Bella and I. Like two puzzle pieces made to match up.

I began whispering "I love you, Bella Cullen" into her ear several dozen times. Then she drifted into a deep sleep, and I began lightly running my fingers down her arms, her spine, the small of her back. I noticed bruises on her skin; purple and blue covered her body everywhere.


End file.
